Content providers can identify how a user interacts with their resources, content items, and any other property owned by the content provider. Users may click on links associated with the content provider, interact with content items associated with the content provider, and interact with any other resource of the content provider. The content provider can make determinations about the user by analyzing the interaction data associated the owned and operated properties of the content provider. If the content provider wants to know how a user interacts with another content provider, the content provider may rely on user polling and other conventional methods.